Through the Fence
by Hotoami
Summary: Oneshot. Sano's jumping has always had a purpose, of which is difficult to express, but he finds a way to share it with the one he most wants to know.


-- Through The Fence --

Why did her feet always seem to bring her here, to this specific spot just beyond the fence? Why was she always disappointed when no one was there, but embarrassed and nervous whenever there was? Why was she standing there now in silence, watching as Yûjiro sniffed at a particularly interesting spot on the ground?

Shaking herself, she came out of the partial stupor, a light pink crawling across her face once she realized where she was and what she had been doing. _'Wahh, I was watching him again!' _she cried to herself, feeling a little dirty that she would spy on him in such a way. But he was just so dazzlingly beautiful as he arched over the bar, his body conforming to his will as he seemed to float lazily through the air…

'_I'm doing it again!' _she reprimanded herself, slapping her head and turning to continue her walk, but she was halted by a voice behind her.

"Hey! Since you're here and watching anyway, why don't you come in?" the voice said, and she flushed deeper as she found that he had known she had been watching.

"Sure," she replied, tugging Yûjiro to where the boy stood leaning through the open gate. Beyond her embarrassment at being discovered, there was also a pleasant sensation of happiness that he was allowing her to watch. She had braved half the globe and an all-boy's uniform to see the jump and its owner anyway, so it felt like an honor to be permitted this private viewing of his practice.

As he walked back up to the starting point, preparing for another jump, she suddenly asked, "Sano, why do you jump? I mean, you're good at it and everything, but what do you really love about it?"

She kicked herself as she saw his surprised expression, knowing she should have just kept her mouth shut for once in her life. But a moment later the expression melded into a warm smile, and he turned to face his questioner.

"The sky," he replied with sincerity, the same soft smile upon his striking features as he seemed to slip slightly into reminiscence. "There's a moment when you are weightless and there's nothing but blue sky all around you… It's a wonderful feeling."

His gaze suddenly snapped back to her, bringing her out of her own daydream about how that must be like. The small smile transformed into a bright one: the sign that he had just gotten an idea.

"Come here… Without Yûjiro," he said, beckoning her over and laughing mildly at her bewildered expression. Once she had reached the spot where he stood at the beginning point, he said, "Why don't you try?"

"I—But—That's…" She couldn't find the right words to say; that was just so unexpected.

"You should know the technique well enough by now, considering how often you watch me." He laughed as he saw her flush again. "Now come on. You'll be able to see what I mean, since my description doesn't seem to do it justice. Here, I'll put the bar at a low height so you don't have to worry about hitting it."

He strode over and adjusted the bar, the bewildered and fidgeting girl behind him. She couldn't seem to refuse, even though she was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of the man she loved.

"Don't be afraid of making yourself look like a fool," he said, reading her thoughts. "You do that enough anyway."

His smile broadened at her anger, glad that his quip had taken away her nerves. "Now hurry up; I still have practice, y'know."

She stood composing herself for a second before she took off, trying to mimic exactly what she had seen him do so many times before. Slowly, gaining speed, curving in a slight arc… The bar was growing nearer and nearer… She braced herself for when it came, flipping her body around and launching herself backward into the air. She hadn't even realized her eyes had been closed until she opened them to find a brilliant blue dazzling back, a lonely white cloud slowly making its journey across that bright vastness. In that moment she could see what he had tried to tell her, and so much more. She could see why he spent so many hours of training for that one, free moment to lose yourself in that encompassing blue…

And before she fully had time to take everything in, she had hit the mat on the other side of the bar, directly next to where he stood.

"How was it?" she asked after a moment, pulling herself upright.

"Dreadful," he said, smiling at her appalled expression.

"Hey, you were the one who made me do it!" she exclaimed indignantly, dropping her feet to the ground and standing. "You can't expect me to be-"

"But now you see why I jump," he said, cutting her off with a gentle voice and ruffling her hair, as was a habit of his.

"Yeah…" she said dreamily, thinking back to the moment in which time stood still.

"Now let's get back; Yûjiro's getting restless over there," he said, gesturing toward the impatiently pacing and whining dog.

"I thought you said you still had practice," she said, walking with him to retrieve the very gracious animal.

"Yeah, well," he said, patting Yûjiro's head lovingly. "There are other days."

The three turned and strode through the gate, their feet pointed in the direction of the dorms.

"Hey, Sano?" she asked tentatively, not entirely wishing to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"Yes, Ashiya?"

"Was I really that bad?"

He turned to gaze at her, that same soft smile gracing his features.

"Only if you think you were. It's all about that one moment… If you could understand that, the jump is what it should be…" He paused for a moment and looked forward again, the smile broadening into a grin. "But I wouldn't try out for any track teams, if I were you."

"Hey!" she exclaimed in mock indignance, and chased him back to the dorms, Yûjiro barking playfully at their feet.

* * *

Yes, I suck at summaries. This is my first story fic (only other is a collection of poems), but feel free to leave me a harsh review if you find it necessary. For this, my goal was to keep the characters as close to real as possible, because it always annoys me how in so many others they're dragged (many times kicking and screaming) out of character for the sake of making it "more interesting," but I don't think it could be made any better than it already has been. So this was my try at a story with a purpose... Tell me what you think! I wanted to show other writers that you don't have to always make your Hana Kimi fics about when they find out about each other's secrets; it's just as enjoyable making it just as the rest of the series was, and with Sano being himself rather than so touchy-feeling around her (which is _soo_ OOC, people!) Anywho, enough rambling for one story. I'm going to write another soon, so keep posted!

Hotoami-chan


End file.
